Umbresias
.Umbresias is the only author of a positive formulation of Kaos within Breath's pages. This has led to both the integration of shadow spirituality with mainstream religion, as well as a number of kaos cults that somewhat deviate from the Maker's original intention. Life I am Lady Nyx, bearer of the Light, the mistress who comes to frighten at night. the shadow's subspace is my delight come, hearken to my word - do not be afright. -- From the Writings of Lady Nyx These words were the first penned by the Maker Umbresias. This Maker was living in a time when Architecture had just started to take hold and the writings of the first Makers were being published and disseminated throughout Earth as Spirit and in local space during the Foundation Era. He describes how in the darkest parts of his life, he sought suicide. His life was saved by the divine appirition of Nyx, sent from the Architect to choose and humble him with a message to share for all humanity. Architecture was being officially suppressed by the nascent Earth Consortium due to New School thinking. The Consortium saw Architecture as the product of an unenlightened humanity, while adherents claimed that terran humanists did not want to deal with humanity's own shadow. On 7 Feburary, 2291, a solar eclipse occured that was coincidental with Umbresias' suicide. He, a grounder, was unaware of the event and understood it as divine providence. Upon coming to life from his own attempt at suicide, he penned the above words. The eclipse began and his heart shook within him as he went outside and tried to observe. Those around him thought he was crazy for pointing out a solar eclipse. Humanity has calculated them out to the death of the solar system. Umbresias describes this as his "endarkening" moment:As much as humanity seeks enlightenment, we need also endarkenment. The shadow of mankind will not escape us. We have to deal with what's wrong with us, or suffer the consequences. There is no escape. But there are many ways to go about this. It can be ultimately healing or ultimately harmful to us. The Architect's will is benevolent. Is yours? -- from Breath humanity needs to embrace what is wrong with it rather than trying to cut it out and work with it effectively. That is the path that leads to true life, says Umbreaisias. The Cult of Kaos Architecture had not taken hold on Earth and was dismissed as the imagination of spacers who had become lunatics. Umbresias began reading Spirit, the underground newspaper dedicated to resisting the Consortium. Throughout Earth's Foundation Era, changes were met with variable responses. Kaos' fundamental belief was a healthty expression of desire leads to reunifcation with the Architect. The chaotic elements of humanity are lust, violence, disease, and mystery. So this led to the formation of underground grime clubs identifiable by an eight pointed star and the acronym LVDM. lust a healthy expression of love. Consensual clubs defined by age. violence righteous war.The legalisation of piracy on Earth disease FAITH. The chaos cults and violent suppression. human sacrifice in the modern era is untenable. mystery the great unconsciousness of God. Resources Breath ''and ''SpiritCategory:Religion Category:Architecture Category:Characters